Just so You know
by qwerty55
Summary: Troy can't hide his feeling anymore to his best friend Gabriella. Can he admit it before it's too late? Based on Jesse McCartney's song "Just So you know". one shot, Song fic. Major Troyella


**Author's Note:This is my first songfic . If you guys don't know this song or music video, see it on my profile. This story is a one shot.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own this song or high school musical okay?**

* * *

18 year old Troy Bolton sat on a coffee shop while looking at the pictures he took in his camera 5 days ago. He sighed as he really wanted his girl of his dreams to like him but it wasn't easy for him... What was the reason? What are the pictures he took 5 days ago? Let's take a flashback...

Flashback(5 days ago):

**_I shouldn't love you but i want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but i can't move  
I can't look away_**

Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez are best friends since diapers. Troy has a crush on Gabriella ever since they were kids but Gabriella Montez was dating East high's football captain Josh Mankee (Familiar?).

The 3 friends, Troy, Gabriella and Josh decided to go on a vacation to see the beautiful nature of New Mexico

"Come on Josh! The train is coming!"said 16 year old Gabriella Montez as she and Troy was waiting Josh after using the bathroom.

"I'm Coming!"said Josh

Troy, Gabriella and Josh went inside the train.

Troy was holding his camera as he sat at the opposite seat of Gabriella and Josh. Gabriella and Josh sat next to each other while Troy sat alone in front of them. Troy took a picture of Gabriella. "Smile!"said Troy. Gabriella laughed as he took her picture.

Troy can see them sitting sweetly. How he wished he was Josh. _**Come on Troy! Don't worry! I'm here on a vacation, not to see Gabriella!**_ thought Troy.

**_And i dont know how to be fine when i'm not  
Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop_**

After taking the train, the 3 friends went to see the beach. Gabriella and Josh were flirting around the beach while Troy was just staring at them.

"Yo Troy!"said Josh "You might want to take some pictures of me and Gabriella since I did not bring my camera"

"Sure" said Troy

Troy took some pictures of them and it made Troy hurt since he saw his crush with another guy.

**_Just so you know  
This feelings takin control  
Of me and i can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Though you should know  
I've tryed my best to let go of you  
But i don't want to  
I just gutta say it all before you go  
Just so you know_**

"Listen"said Josh"I'm going to the bathroom to pee. It will only take a minute"

As Josh left, Gabriella and Troy was left alone. Gabriella looked at Troy and said "You know, I sometimes hate Josh"

"But he's your boyfriend Gabriella"said Troy

"Well, sometimes, I feel he's a tough guy. I hate tough people"said Gabriella

"Then, what do you call you two dating and flirting at each other?"asked Troy

"Actually, we've dated because my dad's friend is his dad. My dad encourages me to date him. I still like him though because he's cute. I just **sometimes** hate him" said Gabriella

"I see. Well, what's the type of your guy do you like?"asked Troy hoping it would be him

**_It's gettin hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much i can't say  
And do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look away_**

"The type of guy I like is handsome, tall and a nice person, the one who doesn't cheat, just like my boyfriend"said Gabriella. Troy smiled as he thought it would be him.

"Hey, is it okay if I take a few pictures of us together?"asked Troy

"Sure!"said Gabriella

Troy took pictures of him and Gabriella until Josh showed up.

"I'm tired already you guys. Let's go to the hotel for rest" said Josh

* * *

The 3 went to the hotel for rest. They stayed on the bedroom to rest.

"Oh God! I'm so tired!"said Josh as he lie down on his bed.

"Josh, after you rest, can we go to the forest later? I wanted to see the beautiful nature since it's still early. It's still 1 PM"said Gabriella

"I'm lazy to get up Gabi"said Josh

"But you said you will go everywhere with me when we're on a vacation?"said Gabriella

"I'm sorry Gabriella! I'm tired and I want to rest!" said Josh

"Josh, it's okay you will rest. As long as you're coming with me. You can rest for an hour after that, let's go to the forest"said Gabriella

"I'm tired Gabriella. I think I should rest for the whole day" said Josh lazily

"But Josh, you're the one who suggested to go on this vacation"said Gabriella

"Just go Gabriella. I'm tired, even if I rest for an hour. How about Troy will escort you?"

Gabriella sighed and said "Fine"

Troy was inside the bathroom as he heard them fighting.

After Troy used the bathroom, he went outside as he saw Josh sleeping. Gabriella whispered to him "Troy, Josh is too tired to come. Can you come with me to the forest to see the nature?"

"Sure" said Troy with a smile

* * *

They went to the forest to see the nature. They laughed and talked together. Troy kept taking pictures of Gabriella. They sat for a while...

As they sat, Troy was having a feeling... a feeling he can't control...

**_And i dont know how to be fine when i'm not  
Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop_**

**_Just so you know  
This feelings takin control  
Of me and i can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Though you should know  
I've tryed my best to let go of you  
But i don't want to  
I just gutta say it all before you go_**  
**_Just so you know_**

Troy and Gabriella are almost gonna kiss when Gabriella's cellphone rang...

"Hello?"answered Gabriella "Josh, yeah, we'll be right there"

"Josh wanted us to go back to the hotel"said Gabriella

Troy sighed as they went back to the hotel

* * *

It was midnight as Troy went to the bathroom to take a pee. Gabriella was sleeping soundly. Troy heard someone talking on the cellphone inside the bathroom. It was Josh...

"Yeah babe, I miss you too. I don't want that slutty Gabriella on my way" said Josh

Troy was surprised and realize Josh is cheating at Gabriella. _**That Josh!**_ thought Troy

* * *

"Gabriella! I'm serious! He's cheating on you!"said Troy as Josh was still sleeping.

"No he doesn't! You're lying Troy! If you say that, why don't you just leave me and Josh alone in this vacation?!"said Gabriella

"Fine! I'm just telling you that he's cheating on you! I'm packing my things now!" said Troy.

He packed all his things and left the place and went back home... Leaving Gabriella and Josh for 5 days....

End of flashback

* * *

Troy looked at the photos he took 5 days ago... He saw a picture of him and Gabriella hugging(See Pic on my profile). It was his favorite. He sighed...

**_This emptyness is killin me  
I'm wonderin why i've waited so long  
Lookin back i realize it was always there to be spoken  
Now i'm waitin here  
Been waitin here_**

Then, he heard the coffee shop's door opened. He saw Gabriella, tears were rolling down to her cheeks.

"Gabriella? My God! What happened to you? Are you okay?"asked Troy

"You're right Troy. I saw Josh kissing a girl after our vacation... It was awful... I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

"Shh... It's okay"said Troy as he hugged Gabriella "How did you know I was here?"

"I happened to pass by this coffee shop and I saw you looking at your camera..."said Gabriella

"Gabriella... I... I love you"said Troy

"I Love you too... My heart belongs to you Troy"said Gabriella

_**Just so you know  
This feelings takin control  
Of me and i can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Though you should know  
I've tryed my best to let go of you  
But i don't want to  
I just gutta say it all before you go  
Just so you know**_

They kissed passionately and hugged tight...

"Just so You know"whispered Troy to Gabriella"I this feeling is taking control of me"

**Author's note:Please review! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
